The invention is directed to the art of high frequency (&gt;1 GHz) multi-octave distributed amplifier driver and combiner circuitry with gain, to accomplish wideband frequency mixing. High frequency wide bandwidth monolithic distributed circuits have been known in the art for applications mainly as broadband microwave amplifiers. The present application, however, integrates the monolithic distributed amplifier into a broadband mixer circuit. The circuitry is compatible with GaAs monolithic integration and applicable to microwave and mm-wave systems.